This application requests the continuation of a highly successful program of training and developing the next generation of mental health researchers from diverse groups. The program began 30 years ago and has provided support to 308 fellows, 206 of whom have received doctoral degrees and 42 who are still working on completing their dissertations. Participants have included 154 African Americans, 18 American Indians, 66 Asian Americans and 70 Hispanic Americans. This predoctoral training program will continue to increase the number of scientists trained to conduct research in mental health and mental illness, increase the number of researchers from diverse groups trained to conduct research relevant to the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH);and address the need to address urgent gaps in the existing knowledge of mental health and mental illness. CSWE will recruit social workers for the program from across the United States. The accomplishments of the alumni fellows demonstrate that the RFP can recruit outstanding fellows from diverse groups and provide them with strong training in research knowledge and skills that will enable them to become part of the next generation of mental health researchers. The alumni fellows remain involved with the program and are an essential part of the program's recruitment efforts. With the assistance of the Research Advisory Committee, composed of NIMH funded mental health researchers, the RFP director will select and place fellows and continue to counsel and support their doctoral work.